


Oral Fixation

by Becky_Blue_Eyes



Series: Nakama Maintenance Workshop 101 [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Nene is such an awesome winglady, THE GREAT ABIGOGO SMUT, graphic descriptions of lesbian sex, i just wrote it now because it NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN, this takes place after some point in The Jishinko Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Becky_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that will be Gogo's undoing, it's Abigail's habit of sucking on her e-cigarette mouth piece. Abigogo of the very heady kind. SPOILERS FOR BIG HERO 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because if anyone's gonna write the abigogo smut, it might as well be me; initiative is a good quality to have within an author
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own the copyrighted material within

Abigail laves her tongue over her e-cigarette for the tenth time in five minutes and Gogo can’t concentrate on her homework due to that damned tongue.

It’s not just her tongue either, it’s her lips, because they’re getting swollen and red from Abigail’s licking and oral fixations flatter perfect mouths ever so prettily. Tongue and lips, flashes of bright white teeth, and Gogo wants to run her own tongue against them, feel how smooth they are in contrast to Abigail’s rattling moans.

Gogo clenches her fists and tries to focus on electromagnetic propulsion systems but she can’t because Abigail makes noise too, it can’t be heard over the general ruckus and J-Pop of Nene’s bar but Gogo’s ears pull in every slurp and suckle. It’s times like these where Gogo wonders what having a cock would be like, if only to see those lips wrapped around her, tongue laving and teeth flashing and Abigail’s eyes gazing multidimensions up.

Gogo’s gotten those eyes half lidded a few times before, when she’s pressed Abigail up against a wall and rubbing her thigh upwards into a heat her fingers and tastebuds crave. Not yet though, there hasn’t been a good time for that, and Gogo’s Hitachi can buzz away the fervent fantasies. But Gogo catches a soft little sigh leaving Abigail’s as she pulls away the e-cig and a wet pop too, and

and it sounded like oh

Gogo flips her book shut and hides her face in her hands, willing a blush down. Abigail’s hosting her own private porno to her left, but they’re not the only ones in the bar, and the youngest server is only 12. How much trouble would she be in if she bent Abigail over the counter and stuck her hand down those yoga pants, tease out the wetness that’s now threatening to soak between Gogo’s legs? Abigail has such a nice ass too, Gogo wants to bite down all over her and taste those rattling moans that she knows she can draw out.

"Gogo?" Gogo turns to Abigail’s voice and she’s concerned, e-cig mouthpiece resting against a plump bottom lip and Gogo wants to suck at it. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy," and Abigail tastes like peaches sometimes, chocolate another, and Gogo wonders what she would taste like between those perfect thighs. Gogo crosses her legs when heat pulses a needy rhythm, and she chews on her gum to cover up Abigail’s near-silent breaths, her tongue absently flicking towards that damn mouth piece.

Abigail goes back to her research and her oral fixation, and Gogo lets herself watch. She grows heady from the innocent sight, from how badly she just wants to tear off that cardigan and press their breasts together. Abigail groans at whatever high concept bullshit is in her textbook and groans and the sound rattles in her throat ever just so

and Gogo can’t take it, she turns away and stifles her own moan

and meets Nene’s eyes.

Shit, Gogo flushes a mortified red because Nene’s going to notice her forced even breaths and clenched fists and legs crossed deadlock together. Nene looks at her, then at Abigail sucking away, then back at Gogo, and doesn’t say a word. No, she passes by, cleaning the counter, and discreetly leaves a key under Gogo’s backpack. The key goes upstairs to Nene’s room, and no way, no fucking way

"I’m so sorry," Nene apologizes when she knocks a glass of water all over Abigail’s legs.

"Nah, it’s alright," Abigail laughs off Nene’s rushed apologies, and Gogo knows there’s no way Nene could be so clumsy. "I have extra pants, I’ll just go to the bathroom."

Gogo stands up and intercedes, “I’ll go with you,” and asks Nene, “Bathroom’s upstairs, right?”

Nene nods, and goes about her business when Gogo half leads half pushes Abigail up the stairs. She unlocks the bedroom door without hesitation and shuts the door quickly and quietly, before anyone could know. Abigail notices the bed and asks while licking that fucking e-cig, “Wait, why are we—”

Gogo pushes Abigail onto the bed and straddles her. She murmurs against Abigail’s cheek, “Gotta change your pants, remember? Here’s a bit more private.”

And she takes the e-cig and rolls it away so she can finally get at that perfect mouth. Abigail’s still a bit slow when Gogo laps at her mouth but she finally gets the picture and moans against Gogo’s mouth. Her lips part and Gogo sucks, licks, bites down and marks Abigail’s oral fixation for herself. And such a wicked tongue, Gogo’s eyes roll back in a thrill when Abigail’s tongue slides in and twists barrel rolls and sonic booms against Gogo’s. Her teeth are as slick as steel and Abigail tastes like honey peach ozone, and Gogo pulls back with an obscene pop to lap at the saliva streaking at Abigail’s chin.

She follows down Abigail’s neck with her tongue, careful not to nip too hard and delighting in the feather moans vibrating in Abigail’s throat. Her pulse throbs and begs Gogo to suck at it, and Abigail keens under Gogo’s lips, “Oh god, yes.”

"Gods have nothing to do with this," Gogo teases when she slides hands up Abigail’s back. She has a sports bra on today and that won’t do at all, Gogo tugs and Abigail’s arms rise up so Gogo can rip that damn cardigan off with everything else. Abigail’s chest is heaving and her breasts do little bounces, Gogo exhales and watches her nipples harden. Abigail shivers and Gogo licks her lips, "But if they are, they’ve blessed me a hundred times over."

She bites Abigail’s collarbone and drags blunt nails all over Abigail’s skin, delighting when she catches against scars. She likes the rough edges, how she can smooth down hurts and relish in how many times death has failed to pin down Abigail Callaghan. No, the only thing pinning her down is Gogo, Gogo’s hands on her hips and thigs clamped around Abigail’s and Gogo’s lips seek out a nipple and Gogo flames with needy lust when Abigail moans her name. Oh yes, she can feel Abigail’s tongue playing with the syllables of her name, her lips forming pleas to the beat of Gogo’s suckling, and their body heat seeps through Gogo’s shirt and fills her with comfort.

But not too much comfort. She pulls back to rip off her own shirt and bra and presses down against Abigail, seeking out those perfect lips again. She bites, teeth clacking as Gogo dry humps against Abigail, and if there’s a hint of copper in that honey peach ozone it only makes Gogo want to fuck Abigail harder. She presses a soft kiss to Abigail’s cheeks before sliding down to her thighs, and she can smell Abigail’s arousal, taste her own desire explode.

Gogo peels off her yoga pants and presses her palm over Abigail’s sex, pressing a kiss to a scar edging over a hipbone. Abigail jerks into her mouth and begs, and Gogo can’t decide if she should draw out teases like Abigail’s drawn out private porno, or get right to indulging this perfect body. Gogo hears Abigail lick her lips and rattle “Gogo, please” deep in her throat, and Gogo gulps. Straight to indulging them, before she creams her own pants.

Off the boyshorts go, Gogo’s leggings and underwear with them, and Gogo leans in to nuzzle Abigail’s curls. Shaking fingers run through Gogo’s hair and send spirals shivering down her spine to her sloshing core, and Gogo whispers, “Because you asked nicely” before laving her tongue up Abigail’s folds.

Abigail arcs her back and cries out, and she does taste like honey peach ozone down here too, but so much headier, muskier, nameless tastes that make Gogo moan herself. And she’s so lovely, Gogo worships the apex of her body with her mouth with one hand sliding up to pinch at a nipple and the other massaging a twitching waist. She waits before licking at her clit, making sure she’s nice and wet before setting off that bundle of nerves, and Gogo gasps at Abigail’s soft, breathless chanting

"Gogo, Gogo, Gogo" over and over and Gogo hasn’t even touched herself but she’s ready to get off at making this woman come apart into her mouth, at pleasuring Abigail in all the ways she deserved to be

Gogo slides her tongue into Abigail and licks upward against her walls, seeking that which Gogo abuses for her own pleasure. Abigail gasps and her chanting devolves into needy moans and whimpers that encourage Gogo to add fingers to the mix. First one, then two, then three and her tongue back on Abigail’s clit so her fingers could curl against Abigail’s g spot at the same time. Abigail’s not even making noise by this point, but her body thrums and burns and shakes under Gogo and

and yeah, Gogo would want a cock just for the purpose of sliding in thick and hot into Abigail, fucking her into the mattress relentlessly until Abigail’s a shrieking squirting mess beneath her

and Abigail cries out Gogo’s name, gushing hot onto her wrist. Gogo smirks, glad her little deviant thoughts could coax such a sight, and rocks Abigail through her orgasm until Abigail’s pushing at Gogo’s head. Gogo pulls out and sucks her fingers, lightheaded and so pleased with herself

Abigail’s hands curl around Gogo’s neck so she could pull her in for a kiss. Abigail sticks her tongue into Gogo’s mouth and Gogo gasps then a shivering knee slides up to rub at her aching core. Nails path burning trails down Gogo’s back and Abigail lightly squeezes Gogo’s ass before both hands are between Gogo’s legs, and oh gods oh my

"So good," Abigail moans against Gogo’s lips and that’s all she can hear besides the blood pumping at her sex, Abigail’s tongue gently lapping sweat from Gogo’s neck all she can feel besides slender fingers rubbing and sliding in all the ways that Gogo’s can’t. Four fingers in and out, a thumb practicing kanji against her clit and there’s the g spot there’s another spot there’s everything at once and it burns so wetly that Gogo wants to cry

"Gogo," Abigail moans her name against her pulse, "I love you," and Gogo comes bright and loud on top of her. She shakes and writhes and it’s embarrassing how high her voice gets, but Abigail’s the only one to hear it and good, that’s the only person that sound is for.

Abigail strokes her down until Gogo slides away onto her side, and Gogo pulls Abigail to her chest. Gogo grins into Abigail’s hair all sorts of giddy-like and runs wet fingers along Abigail’s skin, laughing when Abigail whines, “Don’t pinch my butt, that’s rude.”

"But it’s so perfect," Gogo swirls her hands back around and up so they could cup Abigail’s face, "Next time I’m focusing on those."

Abigail shivers, “Next time I’m investing in a dildo.”

"I have a Hitachi we could share."

"Ooh, that’s nice, don’t let me forget."

And with Abigail sighing against her breast and their legs tangling together, Gogo’s mind is clear enough to see a thousand galaxies in. She strokes Abigail’s hair and imagines the thrum of electromagnets between them, and doesn’t quite fall asleep but feels so rested all the same.

When they finally wash up, stuff Nene’s covers into her tiny washing machine and spray three bottles of air freshener until springtime breezes banish away the last of sex, Gogo leads Abigail downstairs. Their sodas have been refilled and their belongings protected against asshole freshmen, and Gogo drops the key in Nene’s apron.

Nene doesn’t react, only smiles a bit when Abigail holds Gogo’s hand. Gogo opens up her textbook, intent on finishing her assignment, and Abigail puts in a new e-cig cartridge; if Gogo shivers just a tiny bit when Abigail’s tongue laps against the mouth piece, the only ones who notice either are too discreet to point it out, or already thinking about other uses of oral fixations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular demand i wrote more lesbian smut happy valentine’s day everyone
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t own the copyrighted material within

"Abigail," Gogo calls out as she enters Abigail's flat, "I got your text and happy Valentine's Day to you too but really, it's like 7 in the morning and usually I'm—"

Usually Gogo doesn't walk into her girlfriend's flat to find Abigail perched on the dining room table, tongue slicking up and down a screwdriver. Gogo's eyes widen and she gulps with a bone dry throat, and when Abigail's wet red lips curl into an innocent smile, Gogo locks the door and shuts the window blinds.

"Nervous, Gogo?" Abigail tilts her head and crosses her legs and oh god, she's only wearing an oversized heart covered T-shirt. She licks her lips and dares to laugh, "What's wrong? Can't I give my most favorite woman in the entire world her Valentine's Day gift before class starts?"

Gogo's legs shake as she goes over to Abigail, resting her hands on the desk and eyes fixed on Abigail's lips and tongue. Shiny white teeth flash as Abigail bites down on the nib of her screwdriver, and is that rose perfume? Abigail's skin prickles with goosebumps and she slowly, deliberately parts her legs and oh gods but she's not wearing any underwear.

Abigail hooks her ankles at the small of Gogo's back and exhales, "Too forward? I've been craving you all week and I just thought since it's Valentine's Day and all—"

Gogo sinks to her knees and chokes out, "Perfect," and pressed a reverent kiss to Abigail's left knee. Then her right, and she nuzzles Abigail's thighs as hands run through her hair. Nipping at shivering flesh, she slides her hands under Abigail's knees and pushes them even farther apart so she can just stare and flush. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tugs Abigail closer to her so she can suck on Abigail's hipbone and Gogo moans low in her throat, "Best present, you're the best."

Abgail's chest is heaving from either nerves or arousal or both, and she babbles as Gogo licks her curls, "I know you already have one but there was this online sale and I just got my vibrating dildo in the mail in case that interests you?"

Gogo looks up to see Abigail's face bright red and her teeth worrying her lip, and how absolutely adorable. Gogo grins and slides her hands up to squeeze Abigail's ass, "Everything interests me, especially when you look like this." Abigail giggles then keens ever so softly as Gogo laves her tongue up her folds. Gogo murmurs, "Stay right here," before seeking out this vibrator.

It's on Abigail's bed, brand new and ready for breaking in, and Gogo feels like a filthy pervert about to deflower a virgin maiden. Granted, Gogo doubts she's had more partners than Abigail and Abigail is no shrinking violet, but still, Gogo shivers with delight at the idea of making Abigail scream.

When she returns Abigail's working away on her screwdriver, and Gogo hisses, "Just like that, don't stop." Maybe it's an odd kink, how wet Gogo gets at the sight of Abigail's oral fixation, but that's of little consequence when she kneels back down between Abigail's thighs. She works Abigail open with her tongue, one hand snaking up to squeeze a pert breast and the other sliding down her own pants. The sounds Abigail makes should be illegal, the way they make Gogo's world tilt, and her taste her smell her everything sets Gogo ablaze.

Abigail whimpers around her screwdriver, "Stop teasing," and Gogo has a filthy idea. She licks back Abigail's clitoral hood and sucks hard on her clit, Abigail's back arching over the table and her voice rising high and needy in the dining room. Gogo stands up, yanks Abigail's shirt from her body, and takes the screwdriver. Abigail's eyes widen as Gogo trails the cool metal down her flushed body, and gasps, "Oh god" when Gogo rubs the rubber handle in circles around her folds.

"Want me to fuck you like this, Gale?" Gogo laps at the sweat from Abigail's neck and hisses in her ear, "Slow and deep? Or should I bend you over this table and fuck you hard fast like a dirty whore?"

Abigail half sobs with need as Gogo slides down to suckle at her nipple and teases the edge of the screwdriver into her. "Yes, please!"

"Please what?" Gogo's voice is light, airy, completely at odds with the raging desire in her eyes. "You never did tell me what my present was after all, should I play by ear?" She trades the screwdriver for the vibrator and switches it on, "Make noise for me, Abigail, I need to hear you."

Gogo sucks hard and presses the vibrating head against Abigail's clit, and listens to her cry out. Yes yes yes everything burns and gushes like pure sex in her veins and Gogo only wants to hear it again, higher needier desperate like the ache between her legs. Abigail's voice cracks when Gogo drives the vibrator in circles, a wanton prayer that damns them both to the depths of depravity. Gogo exhales "Love you" shaky and soft against Abigail's breast, then slides the dildo's head in Abigail.

Abigail clutches onto Gogo's hair and arcs her neck, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent cry. Gogo kisses Abigail's stomach, tongue sliding across sweat and scars, and eases the vibrator in nice and slow. She dials the vibration down and all she can hear above the murmuring hum is Abigail's hitching breaths and her own pulse thundering. Gods, Abigail is so tight, Gogo rakes her teeth against Abigail's hip and kneels down so she can lap at Abigail's sex.

Eventually the entire vibrator is in, and Abigail's moan rattles low and dark in her throat as Gogo pants against her curls. Shaking legs press into Gogo's sides, and Abigail parts her reddened lips, "Fuck me hard."

Gogo gapes, all the blood in her body rushing down to her groin. Gogo manipulates Abigail to slide off the table and bend over, running hands upand down her back to soothe away the little trembles there. Abigail looks back with cherry lips and flushed cheeks and bedroom eyes that make Gogo weak, and Gogo doesn't even need Abigail to touch her, doesn't want her to—only wants to sink into Abigail's heat and drown most happily. Gogo presses a breathy kiss to that red mouth, sucking on her bottom lip; she turns the vibrator back up and growls into Abigail's gasp, "You fucking got it."

She forces Abigail's shoulders down and pumps the vibrator in and out hard, eyes rolling back to the delicious whimpers and cries tumbling out of Abigail's mouth, the obscene schlicking and the wetness spreading down Gogo's wrist. Gogo grabs the discarded screwdriver and demands, "Suck," and moans hot and dirty when Abigail wraps her tongue around the metal shaft.

Biting down on Abigail's shoulder, Gogo turns the dildo up to its highest settings and thrusts away, left her free hand slick down Abigail's back and grope her ass, thighs, beautiful skin that belongs to no one but the lucky soul Abigail lets defile. Abgail screams when Gogo pushes the vibrator hard and deep up against a bundle of nerves, and Gogo holds it here, whispering secret little nothings

like Abigail you're so beautiful so hot I just want to fuck you in half so you'll scream my name that's it baby just let go I wanna feel you fall apart beneath me it's unreal how wonderful you are I can't get enough of you just come for me over and over until you can't even move

Abigail comes hard against Gogo's wrist, then whimpers, "Keep going." Gogo flinches hard, her own wetness trailing down her knees, and flips Abigail over so she can worship Abigail's body. Abigail hooks her ankles back around the small of Gogo's back and good girl, perfect woman, Gogo's skin prickles at their shared sweat. Abigail's voice catches when Gogo rubs the vibrator in circles, "Y-Yes, oh gods Gogo yes."

Gogo moans into Abigail's shoulder, "Say my name again."

Abigail draws it out with her tongue, breaking on the second syllable into a needy moan. Gogo whimpers and Abigail runs her hands all over Gogo's body, moaning Gogo over and over and biting her bottom lip

Gogo flushes bright red when she creams her pants, and she creams them hard enough for spots to dance around Abigail's mouth. Hungry for Abigail-scented air, Gogo presses her nose to Abigail's throat and hisses, "Next time I'm bringing condoms so I can fuck you properly with that screwdriver," biting down as Abigail cries out again. They exist in a silent moment, Abigail shaking to the bone from the vibrating dildo slid up to the hilt in her core, and Gogo closes her eyes.

With a slow slick tug Gogo pulls out and turns the dildo off, before climbing onto the table and kissing Abigail until neither of them can breathe. She pulls back with a wet pop and shivers, "How do you do this to me, you didn't even touch me this time."

Abigail looks mortified, "Oh wow, I'm such a terrible partner."

"That was a compliment, genius," and Gogo kisses her again, just because she can. Over and over, lulling their heartbeats into healthy rhythms and savoring her taste. Abigail feels so good against Gogo that Gogo almost wants to cry, and she shakily smiles, "I just…I just love you a lot, ok? Love touching you, hearing you, everything to do with you."

Abigail beams and it's the sun rising through the closed blinds, warming Gogo's bones until she's resting on Abigail's chest. She blows on a nipple just to hear Abigail whine, and makes a list of all the other things she wants to do to Abigail next time. It's a very long list, no doubt they need a dozen or so tables just to fulfill the basics.

Trembling fingers curl in Gogo's hair, massaging Gogo's scalp and relaxing her further into dreamland. Abigail yawns, "Don't you have class soon?" but Gogo presses a kiss to her collarbone; screw that class, when she would much rather wake up in a few hours and screw Abigail again.

The thought makes her giggle, and Abigail holds Gogo close as she drifts off. Gogo mumbles, "Happy Valentine's Day" just before she does, and happy Valentine's Day indeed, especially when there was a Valentine's Night to look forward to as well.

* * *

The next day Nene watches Abigail and Gogo limp into her bar, blinks, then wonders if she ought to hide all the straws before the two seriously injure themselves over their oral fixation kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because AbiGogo fucking themselves into oblivion due to a simple thing as Abigail needing to put pens and whatnot into her mouth is the best way to die.
> 
> This was very much porn without plot and I hope you enjoyed their proto-BSDM relationship. If you have a deep perverse scenario you’d like to see written out, don’t be afraid to tell me so; I like X-rated challenges XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i’m a raging pervert and i got bored at one point in thailand
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t own the copyrighted material within

Gogo barely registers Junichi trying to get her attention, because Abigail’s tapping her pen against her bottom lip and pens are on The List Of Things That Make Gogo Dangerous. That, and the loud indie dance music (who knew that it would be great for study dates?) pumping out of the floor speakers does a good job of overshadowing the sweetest, most dangerous 13 year old boy in San Fransokyo. But eventually one of the other servers—Xiaolan, her name is Xiaolan and she’s going to die—throws a wet towel at Gogo’s head and tells her to quench her thirst and pay attention to their overworked server. Abigail laughs and Gogo cracks her gum and Junichi looks so terrified, Gogo feels kinda bad. “What do you need, kid?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you—” oh sweet child, it’s not his fault that Gogo is endlessly Dangerous around Abigail and her hoard of Things “—but do you mind going upstairs and telling Ms. Nene that we’re sending Ai-chan out to get more paper towels?” Junichi looks over at the corner of the bar where a very sheepish chemistry major and a put-off Chiyo are trying to soak up a self-perpetuating jelly spill and Gogo just shakes her head because damn, not even Honey at her wildest would screw up so badly in a public place. “Ms. Nene likes to know when we leave the bar during work hours, in case one of us gets kidnapped and she has to call the Big Heroes; she’s with Elio-san now, studying I think. I’d go but I’ve got three other needy tables and we’re all kinda busy since the sorority rush is starting, and you’re friends with Ms. Nene and it’s not like you haven’t been up in her apartment, so if you don’t mind...”

Gogo smiles, “You worry too much Junichi, it’s all good. Remember to breathe,” she laughs as he blushes and he’s cute, not at all like his evil Fujita harpy of a mother; Gogo wants to play nosy nuna matchmaker and shove Junichi at Chae-won but she’ll wait and see for now. Abigail waves as Junichi goes to settle a tip dispute and she’s set down the Dangerous pen, thank the gods, but her lips are the tiniest bit swollen from licking them and playing around with her e-cig and Gogo leaves a wad of cash at the table. First tell Nene that paper towels are a good investment, then to Abigail’s flat and playing around with the other Things.

Abigail giggles as Gogo cops a feel up the stairs. Gogo can’t help it, Abigail has an ass designed by the gods and the thighs to compliment it (along with calves, hips, waist, breasts, arms, hands, eyes, cheekbones, lips, pretty much everything about Abigail Callaghan is sculpted beauty), and she sneaks a kiss against Abigail’s neck. Abigail hisses, “Control yourself, we can’t keep having sex in Nene’s flat—”

“Well, it’s not like she’s having any,” Gogo presses Abigail against a wall, “what with Junichi and the other kids around, so why don’t we—”

They both pause as a soft, high-pitched whine escapes from the half-opened bedroom door. To anyone else, that whine could be anything innocent, maybe Nene frustrated with an assignment or her trying to open a stuck window. But Gogo knows that kind of whine, she had Abigail making the same whines just yesterday night, so that can only mean

oh gods why is Abigail edging towards the bedroom door?! Gogo has made her peace with Nene, friendly rival not!enemy Nene, boring bland beige Nene with a nasty giggly Anzu streak, but she does not want to be anywhere near anything that involves Nene making Abigail whines. But then Gogo hears a raw, dark moan that can only be pulled up deep from the throes of pleasure, and that combined with Abigail’s wide eyed curiosity makes Gogo wonder what exactly is going on.

So using all of their sneaky Big Hero skills, they peek into the bedroom and Gogo gulps as Abigail catches her gasp into her hands. Gogo half-remembers Elio Miura from the nerd lab, mostly as the tall skinny guy that has long hair even nicer than Honey’s and who may or may not be either an ex-bot fighter, an ex-drug dealer or both. She also knows that he’s a robotics and medical biofeedback double major, that he audits the jazz elective class that Abigail takes, and that he and Nene are surprisingly close friends, or as much of friends as secretive Nene can allow herself to be; Nene and Elio are a silent wallflower duo, somehow he’s even quieter and less stand-out-y than her and Gogo thought them both paragons of inoffensive nature.

Not now, though.

The nosy “umm bathroom’s actually that way kthxbai” servers and cheerful “Keep Out, Ghosts Upstairs” sign downstairs keeps patrons away from the sight of Nene riding Elio’s face like a pro, and the rave-grade music adds a needy cadence to the tell-tale soundtrack of rough sex. Nene’s normally pale moonface flushes bright pink, spreading down to her chest where Elio’s left hand squeezes pert breasts and traces her lingering Anzu scars with moist fingers. His right hand clamps on her hip, directing her rocking directly into his mouth where Gogo can hear the most obscene schlicking, slurping, what the hell is he doing and can he teach Gogo because the sounds Nene makes

Gogo didn’t know Nene could make those sounds, aching and helpless as she arcs a shaking back and clings to Elio’s hair for dear life; Gogo imagined Nene as that silent stoic surreal sort of lover, if she could be a lover at all, not this earthbound lust searing wanton through the air. Elio sucks and Nene gasps, thighs quivering around his face and Gogo flushes red, her body burns because nope nope nope she is not getting off to her teammate like Nene’s some fetish work porn star, even though that’s definitely not a ho-hum vanilla sex position and there’s a schoolgirl’s tie trailing down Nene’s shoulder

what would Abigail look like, half naked in thigh highs, eyes blindfolded with ribbon and her red swollen lips crying out Gogo’s name

Gogo grits her teeth together as Elio twists a pale nipple (and he twists hard, Gogo knows that urge to be rough enough to inflict pain and wonders how he achieves balance) and does something with his tongue that makes Nene scream and oh. Oh, Nene’s a squirter too, Gogo is such a filthy disgusting pervert for watching this but she can’t look away, can’t stop imagining herself in Elio’s position as Abigail rides her face and drenches the sheets. Either sweat or tears trickle down from the corner of Nene’s right eye as she rocks through her orgasm, her breaths coming out in tiny helpless gasps that make heat pulse raw and savage in Gogo’s groin. She never thought she’d see the day where boring bland beige Nene looks so fuckable, so desirable so burning so human, and this blue moon is rising over her desire to be Dangerous with Abigail.

Nene shakily braces herself above Elio who licks his lips nice and slow, and Gogo has to stifle a groan at that, has to reach out and dig her nails into Abigail’s bicep to ground herself because oh fuck but isn’t that the hottest thing. Nene wrings her hands and bites a plump bottom lip just like Abigail does, “I’m sorry, I came really fast, I swear I’m better than that.” Elio just smirks dark and self-satisfied, nipping red marks all over her inner thighs and sliding hands up and down her sides. It’s erotic, slow and sweaty even though he’s trailing teeth and nail marks on sensitive flesh, and the bliss spreading across Nene’s face is too real, too raw for Gogo who feels ready to faint. Oh my, but wouldn’t it be nice to try that.

Elio sits up and sets Nene in his lap so he can suckle at her nipples, and he must be a musician or a smoker or a professional lollipop eater or something, Gogo wants him to teach her how to get even the most stone cold of women to keen like Nene does. Nene cards her fingers through his hair and it’s more of that slow sweaty rough erotic intimacy, Gogo knows that they’re both aromantic but that’s not stopping them from making her weak in the knees, making her watch Elio kiss and lick and bite all over the faded Anzu carved into Nene’s chest like a manic worshiper at Aphrodite’s altar. He sucks on her collarbone hard enough to bruise and Nene smiles, they’re both vamps in the best of ways and it shouldn’t be so hot to watch him scatter red all over her moonskin. He grabs a box on the bedside stand and places it in Nene’s hands, asking, “Is it too much?” and Gogo’s core pulses, she wants to use and make Abigail come so hard that she has to ask that question.

Nene shakes her head, “Never too much,” why would she say that, Gogo stifles a moan into a white knuckled fist. Nene opens the box and rips open a condom package and it’s too much, Gogo backs away from the door as she slides it over Elio and he lets out a breathy moan against her neck. Gogo can’t watch him fuck her, can’t imagine what kind of positions they can get into because Nene’s much shorter than Elio but she’s a Fujita with that bendy flexible fetish work body and obviously they stretch outside vanilla sex. Nene pushes Elio back down onto the bed and slowly slides down his body to rub her wet core against the head of his waiting erection and Gogo wants to be Elio right now; judging from how hard Abigail’s shaking beneath her nails, Abigail wants to be Nene.

And Nene doesn’t just receive rough love, she inflicts it with nails that Gogo’s seen tear apart bad guys, teeth built for scary sexy Anzu sneers that have all sorts of places in the bedroom. She bends low to kiss his shoulder and bites down, his back rising up to meet the nails raising red lines across his body. Gogo’s a complete lesbian, she was built to sex a woman, but the way that Elio moans and gasps and shakes beneath Nene is voyeuristic heaven, she wants to learn from these two how to craft sublime pleasure from shallow pain (it helps that Elio is just so pretty, so effeminate, so built to dominate and be dominated by someone like Nene). Gogo sees the sly bite marks and lipstick colored bruises that Nene must’ve left before she rode his face, how the one on his right hipbone might actually be bleeding; of course it’s the silent wallflower duo putting Gogo and Abigail to shame, she shouldn’t have expected anything less.

When Nene settles into position, Elio’s thumbs rubbing circles into her love bitten hipbones, she slides down his cock and lets out one of those tiny high-pitched whines that led Gogo down this path of sin. It’s pure sin to get off on watching two paragons of inoffensive nature edge into territories that Gogo herself is nervous to tread, voyeurism is now part of the List right next to e-cigs and screwdrivers and there are way too many Things happening on that bed. Gogo turns to Abigail, who is—

she’s taking notes?!

Gogo hears the skin slaps from behind that half-closed door, Elio’s pounding Nene really fucking hard to the relentless rhythm seeping from downstairs and Gogo craves that roughness, that near-violence, she sees quiet unassuming wallflower Elio and boring bland beige Nene leaving red handprints and bite marks all over each other’s bodies and her legs want to give out. Abigail has her Dangerous pencil between those swollen lips and her arms are still shaking and the back page of her notebook covered in observation notes, they are both an absolute wreck and they haven’t even touched each other. Gogo scans the notes and it’s filthy, Abigail’s recorded everything and dirty thoughts of what it takes to get a scary Fujita warrior geisha to scream rage across Gogo’s mind before transforming into what it takes to get an amazing super pilot to scream. Gogo gets her answer when Abigail pulls her into the tiny bathroom at the end of the hall and chokes out with blown pupils and a flush spreading down her neck, “Call me a pervert later, fuck me right now.”

Gogo can never say no to that, not when her own blood is pumping hard from their accidental porn viewing and all she can think of is how elegantly Nene’s back arced, how each noise she made was synced with Elio’s tongue and lips and thrusts. She still has the beat of their sex pounding in her core and wonders what her and Abigail’s rhythm will be...well, call her competitive but Gogo figures that she and Abigail can out-do her frenemy rival, and Abigail was a good girl and took all sorts of lovely notes. Gogo spits out her gum and makes a show out of wiping her face with a hand towel, “Just let me clean off your seat first.” Gogo grins when Abigail shivers, and she murmurs into the hot air between them, “Every now and then I’d imagine you like that, like Nene, but after seeing it now...”

Abigail yanks off her dress in a fluid motion and kicks off her shorts; her panties are wet, and Gogo’s on fire, and Abigail bites her plump bottom lip, “Sorry, the cosplay will have to wait for later.”

Gogo tears off her own clothes and hooks her thumbs into Abigail’s panties, “Next time then,” and it’s such a relief to kiss her, to drag her nails down heated skin and gasp into each other’s mouths. Oh, Gogo wants to drown in Abigail, she forces herself to stop kissing Abigail so she can get on her knees and hiss into Abigail’s quivering stomach, “Kneel over me.” It’s a bit difficult at first, the bathroom is tiny and legs are awkward when finding a comfortable position, but Gogo pulls down Abigail’s soaked underwear and guides her into a proper kneel, and moans at the smell, the heat, the everything within kissing distance and Abigail’s nervous fingers snaking through her hair. “Fucking gorgeous,” Gogo takes a precious second just to leer, to stare, to memorize Abigail’s sex hovering wet above her face, and when Abigail laughs Gogo feels Abigail’s thighs quake against her cheeks, and it’s time to drown forever and ever.

She still tastes amazing, healthy sweetness balanced against the unmistakable musk of an aroused woman, and Gogo clamps her hands on Abigail’s shaking hips to ground both of them in their reality. Abigail twitches, Gogo can feel her nervousness in her muscles but that’s alright because they have all the time in the world to find their cadence for this, and Gogo licks Abigail’s clit just the way she likes it.

“Gogo,” Abigail’s already chanting her name and rocks her hips in thoughtless little circles, Gogo presses harder into Abigail’s folds to draw out more of this. This is dangerous, Dangerous in the way how Abigail’s moans make Gogo dizzy with desire, the need to make Abigail come because there is nothing more satisfying than having a woman like Abigail Callaghan so carnally, to worship the apex of her body like this and make her fall apart. Abigail pinches her own nipples and yes, more of this, Gogo rubs her tongue in tight fast circles on and around Abigail’s clit; the thighs against her cheeks clench and shake and tremble like Nene did, like Abigail always does when Gogo does a good job, and Gogo doesn’t know how she lived without this position’s biofeed back. Abigail cries out, “Gogo please!” and Gogo aims to please, she slides one hand up to help Abigail abuse her nipples and the other down to press two fingers at her entrance.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Gogo pulls back to breathe and bite down at those enticing thighs, “Tell me exactly what you want.”

Gogo loves this, loves hearing Abigail beg in plain language. Abigail half sobs, “Finger me, I need you inside me, just do something to me, please!”

Gogo groans, diving back in to lap at Abigail’s folds. Abigail keens and Gogo reaches out to find her notebook pen, still damp from Abigail doing Dangerous things. Gogo holds it up and Abigail sucks it into her mouth, good girl such an amazing girl with those lips and teeth and red flushed cheeks. Gogo pulls it out and makes a slick line down Abigail’s body with the wet nib until it’s between her thighs, and Gogo murmurs, “Such a pervert, letting me do this to you,” before carefully sliding it inside her.

Gogo uses two fingers as well, making sure that Abigail’s walls don’t catch on the pen’s plastic edges, but Abigail’s soaking wet against Gogo’s mouth and she can taste how much Abigail wants this, how much Abigail wants her, wants her to defile her, and Gogo wonders if Abigail knows how badly Gogo needs her. Abigail shakes down to the bone, voice rising high and her entire body burning pink and this is dirty, this is fantastic, Gogo wants Abigail to only use this pen from now on when she takes notes and does homework because she knows exactly where it’s been.

Space is tight, Gogo working on Abigail’s clit and a pressed-close hand schlicking in and out with the pen, but Abigail moans and writhes and rides Gogo’s face. She rides her pretty damn perfectly for a beginner, hands in Gogo’s hair and hips gyrating in ways that fetish work girls like Nene could appreciate. Gogo wishes for their dildo, wants to feel her stretch around something thick and hot, but the pen has its benefits: when Gogo angles the pen just so, Abigail tilts her head back and lets out the softest of cries.

Yes, fantastic, Gogo remembers Nene squirting and knows for a fact that Abigail can out-do her. Gogo closes her eyes and focuses on the other senses, seeking out the specific markers of Abigail’s sensory overload. First, Abigail’s thighs tighten and contract rapidly, brought on by Gogo keeping a steady suck on her clit. Then, Abigail’s taste and smell get heavier, painting Gogo’s tongue and throat in physical desire, drawing Gogo’s fingers deeper in to press and rub against her G-spot. And Abigail goes silent, mouth open wide in silent pants and cries and even her pulse seems to beat softer against Gogo’s lips.

But then Gogo pushes down hard in Abigail and rubs her tongue back and forth as fast as she can, and Abigail screams. It’s a high pitched thready scream, contrasting the whiplash of Abigail’s thighs splaying wide and her hips snapping down against Gogo’s mouth. Abigail comes and she comes hard, Gogo uses her free hand to steady Abigail’s waist as she slides the flat of her tongue back and forth against Abigail’s stream. Abigail gasps and she sounds surprised, thighs shaking hard as Gogo draws out her orgasm to the very last drop. They pant in silence for a second, Abigail’s eyes wide and Gogo’s still closed, until Gogo licks her lips nice and slow and Abigail moans deep and low in her throat, drawing shivers from the core of Gogo’s being.

Abigail resettles herself to straddle Gogo’s waist, and she asks in her raw post-orgasm voice, “Is it too much?” Gogo blinks her eyes open, and is aware of the wetness seeping down her own thighs; oh, she came without noticing again, how embarrassing. Her skin tingles and she shivers, sucking on wet fingers and reorienting herself in the pleasant haze pulsing deep in her body.

But then she refocuses on just how pretty a shade of pink Abigail’s nipples are, how the bathroom tiles still vibrate with the music downstairs, and how surely Ai isn’t coming back any time soon. She smooths her hand over Abigail’s stomach to her breasts, lightly circling her nipples with her thumbs and grinning at the little whine that escapes Abigail’s mouth. Then Abigail’s hands join hers and they just play together for a second, tugging and teasing those perfect nipples and the needy hot ache burns back to life in Gogo’s core; how could this ever be too much. One of Abigail’s hands slides between them to pinch Gogo’s collarbone and she shivers, moaning as Abigail puts those sex-slick hands to good use. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, Abigail’s mouth follows and Gogo’s drowning in her again, forever and ever in technicolor bliss. Next time she’ll bite her name into Abigail’s skin and get the same in return, but for now just this, their own slow sweaty somewhat rough erotic intimacy.

Gogo tilts her head back so Abigail can bite her neck, and sighs in content as Abigail marks her for her own. “I love you,” then Gogo hisses, “and you’re never too much,” as she reaches down to thrust three fingers back into her moaning girlfriend.

Later, they hobble back down the stairs and into an empty table, Gogo rolling well-earned kinks out of her shoulders. She feels great, loosened and pleasantly wet and completely satisfied with their mutual performance; their battle suits will cover up the trail of hickeys Abigail left down her chest, which makes Gogo feel rather giddy. There aren’t any new visible disasters around, even with the beach bunny sorority girls teasing poor Junichi to death, and Abigail sighs soft and light like a daydream, “I hope Ai got those paper towels safely, that was...a while ago.”

“Oh, she left?” Gogo and Abigail startle when Nene shows up with their usual drinks, and Gogo bites down the urge to smirk because she can tell that Nene would much rather be sitting. How in the world Nene will explain what Gogo knows she’s hiding under those skinny jeans, that’s the true question. They look at each other, Abigail pinching her lips together and Gogo tracing the rim of her cup and Nene moonface as usual, and what does one say to a girl after she was unknowingly used as porn? Nene blinks, “That’s good, we were running low on paper towels anyway, although I wonder why no one told me...”

“Maybe it slipped your mind?” Gogo whips her head around because did Abigail just tease Nene not even five minutes after they finished screwing in her flat? Abigail bites down on her straw, a Dangerous Thing and Gogo’s not sure if her body can take any more sensation after their bathroom romp, and Abigail half-smirks, “Studying can be pretty attention consuming, after all. You and Elio were working pretty hard, right?”

Nene doesn’t blush, doesn’t glance over at Elio finishing up on whatever assignment at the bar counter, doesn’t even cover up the delicious red mark peeking from under her shirt—and Nene doesn’t wear oversized black button-downs, that Elio’s shirt with that naughty schoolgirl tie slung through the collar. No, Nene just nods, “We were working pretty hard, our studies are pretty attention consuming. But then again,” and Nene gives them Abigail’s discarded notebook, Abigail chokes on her soda and Gogo wants to faint as Nene tilts her head, “your note taking must be pretty attention consuming as well.” Nene bids them good day so she can go sit down with Elio and finish their homework, and Gogo drops her head into her arms as Abigail sputters and stuffs the notebook down her shirt.

At this rate Gogo’s going to have to just start adding people to the The List Of Things That Make Gogo Dangerous, because these two are going to be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fun of vouyerism lmao
> 
> Believe it or not, Nene and Elio don’t always edge that hard during sex, it just so happens that sometimes they really need something to bite on; if Gogo and Abigail had caught them a day earlier, they would’ve laughed at Nene and Elio arguing about their study guide answers while Nene very casually rides Elio into oblivion.
> 
> Anyway, this smut series? is series a good word? this smut series might start expanding to new couples as I see fit, but each chapter will come back to gold ol’ AbiGogo shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after an as-of-yet unwritten drabble in The Jishinko Chronicles. If you're like me and impatient for Abigogo action, you're the reason why this was written lol


End file.
